Clueless
by amalimrock
Summary: Violet/Tony. Tony lead a pretty nice life as a popular student of Western View Junior High. But he doesn't enjoy the company of his adoring fangirls, and took notice of Violet Parr instead. But he's clueless about her secret - being a superhero. Tony POV


Clueless – a Violet/Tony fanfiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Violet Parr or Tony Rydinger, or The Incredibles for that matter, Disney/Pixar does.

I've always enjoyed the crowd of Western View Junior High. I'm the popular one, playing at the baseball team, the girls chanting my name as I take my swing and dashed into a homerun, and when our school wins the team would huddle together and chant in victory, holding the trophy up high, cheerleaders ushering us out of the field, and I've pretty much gotten used to stuff like that, including the jokes some guys pull at me about how girls would swoon whenever I walk past and say my name in falsetto, mocking the girls' voices. My name is Tony Rydinger.

Did I say I've never had a problem with my ego before? Well, let's just say it only gets in my way sometimes, like whenever I notice this girl who was frowned upon for no reason; she was Violet Parr. She would always come in dark clothing with her raven black hair that covers her face as if to disguise with the shadows, and sometimes I swear I could catch her watching me, but most of the time, I prove myself wrong. It's as if she knew how to time her own disappearance, as soon as I catch her from the side of my hazel eyes. One side of me would say I should try to get to know her more, but my ego would then tell me I shouldn't because it would ruin my image, after all, she was the "invisible" crowd.

I couldn't remember when I started taking an interest to her. Maybe the normal girls who would always walk past me and do nice stuff to get them noticed made me think they're not worth it. They'll always try to doll themselves up to impress the boys in my baseball team, and I'm their number one target. I'm sure they couldn't resist looking at my auburn hair and – wait I'm getting carried away. Anyways, I'm sick of looking at Barbie dolls everyday, and I just wanted someone sincere, decent-looking, and simple, exactly what Violet was, although I can't really tell how she looks like because of her hidden face. I wanted to become oblivious to the people around me and I just drowned in my thoughts. People couldn't leave me alone even if the summer holidays were coming. _BAM!_

I shook my head and straightened up to realize I didn't hit a pole, "Whoa, sorry about that." I began to pick up the piles of books that belonged to the person I collided with, and offered a hand to help her up. She casually tucked a curtain of her hair behind her ear and looked into my eyes. Wait, it was _Violet_! She looked cuter than I thought, her button nose, and her indigo eyes…

She had her jaws agape, which made her look adorable in an awkward way, and her face began to flush red. She hastily picked up her files and books and stood up quickly and stuttered out, "I'm s-sorry! T-Tony, I-I have to go!" She ran and hyperventilated and then went through a door to her English class.

At that moment I wanted to hit myself with my baseball bat. Why didn't I at least properly introduce myself? I groaned and stormed upstairs heading towards the library. I'll probably have my chance next semester…but would my feelings for her fade?

Apparently, the answer is no. But she has changed after 3 months, and it made her stand out a bit more than usual. Violet seemed to be more confident in herself and I have no idea what kind of counseling session she has been through. It was Junior School's sports day in the Metroville Stadium and I saw her by the side of the stairs that lead to the seats, chatting away casually with a new friend. I had to take my chance to ask her out, so I put on my best smile.

"Hey," I walked down the stairs and approached the girl with the pink headband, wearing a confident smile, finally showing her face fully. "You're…Violet, right?"

"That's me," she replied nonchalantly.

I was bewildered, and I couldn't stop myself from stuttering this time, facing the new Violet "You look, um, different." I mentally slapped my face, but still wore the same smile.

"I feel different, is different ok?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Hey, different is," I cleared my throat, "Different is great." I gulped a bit, "Wo-Would you uhh…"

Her face lit up slightly.

"Do you think maybe you and I-" I found myself lost in trying to figure out the right words.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"You know, um, Do you-" I began to feel as if I was making a fool of myself in front of a girl, and I was actually used to looking like a hero in front of _many_ girls. But here I am losing my own game by _a_ girl!

She placed a finger on my lips and hushed me, "I like movies. I'll buy the popcorn, ok?" she strode up the staircase towards her family again.

I thought out loud, "Uhh…movie, that's it, yeah, yeah!" I reached out for her, "Hey, wait. On Friday?"

"Friday," she nodded and took her seat.

I walked away from the field, and I knocked my palm against my forehead, brushing off from my eye. "Gee, Tony. Real smooth, dude. You didn't even ask her number."

In the end I did though, and we had our date at the cinema. I managed to get to know her more. But that was when things started getting a bit weird. For some reason, whenever there's a super villain (sounds outrageous, I know, but we get that a lot in Metroville) on the loose, Violet had to disappear somewhere to call out her friend Invisigirl, and she'll be the one kicking butt with the Incredibles. We would almost always loose each other when the citizens panic and the crowd blocks my vision of trying to find her. This picnic on the park was no exception.

I took a bite on the sandwich and watch the sun sink over the lake's horizon. I held arms with her and cracked a smile. After a short banter we had, I wanted to make a move and kiss her. I held her chin and faced it towards mine. Before I could seal my lips, I was interrupted by a phone call from Violet's mobile.

She sighed and picked it up, "Hello?"

I couldn't hear what's going on the other line, and I just heard her replies, "Yeah, Downtown east…the park…I'll just run there…ok, mom, love you. I'm sorry Tony, it's one of those times again. My mom doesn't really plan things well," she shrugged.

"I understand, Vi," I forced a weak smile, "But I-"

"It's kind of a rush, I gotta run, I'm sorry!" She picked up her knapsack and began running towards the road. From the other corner that lead towards Downtown, there were cries of help as a telekinetic super villain began flinging cars and junk into buildings, causing havoc. Frozone was already underway with his surfer and waves of ice, shooting darts of frost at the bad guy. I hastily packed up everything into the picnic basket and wanted to find out where Violet was. Mr. Incredible caught a lorry before it crashed into a main door, whereas Elastigirl began somersaulting like a piece of rubber and attempted close combat with the telekinetic villain. Invisigirl was throwing balls of force fields at the enemy, but to no avail as he began to levitate his way to the park.

I hid behind a tree and watched as the action unfurl. Invisigirl was throwing balls of force fields at the villain, to which he telekinetically was able to deflect it from harm. She seemed like she was being used as a distraction along with Dash Incredible – apparently, Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, Invisigirl, and Dash were from the same family, thus they were collectively known as The Incredibles. Dash was zooming around the telekinetic wildly, taunting him, but he picked up a car and flung it to his diagonal left, to which it took me a second to realize it was headed my way! I wanted to pick up and run, but in the end my body froze and I let out a shout as I thought it was going to be my death. I shut my eyes and crouched.

Invisigirl shrieked and held her force field up to save my life. I looked up at the girl with the red and black super suit, and stared at awe as she took down her purple shield. I snapped out of my blur when she began shouting, "What are you still doing here? You're in grave danger!" She held my hand and led the way as she held another force field up with her other hand to shield me from any incoming objects. I was led into a street where people were shuffling past each other to get out of the park.

"You were like a sitting duck back there, you should be more careful-" she started rambling like a mother, to which I wanted to cut her off.

"Yeah, well I was going to get out of the way," I protested.

"Tony, you froze back there," She held a finger up to where I hid behind the tree. "Don't get yourself hurt!"

"Wait, how did you know my name?" I asked.

She held her mouth open for a while, "Uhh…Violet told me. You should be finding her over there." she pointed her finger over where the crowd was covering themselves up. I then noticed something out of Invisigirl – she had the same indigo eyes of Violet's, and the same black hair too.

"She also relayed me this message when I bumped into her," she held my chin, and then gave a quick peck on my lips. My eyes widened, and a warm fuzzy feeling began to creep out from my heart. I pursed my lips nervously, thinking what Violet would think if she saw this. I didn't intentionally want to cheat on her; she started it!

Invisigirl let her gaze go and began running towards the action scene, turning invisible halfway so I couldn't see her again. Then, in my mind, a piece of the puzzle seemed to come together, but I still doubted my results nonetheless, I mean, come on! Violet = Invisigirl? No way. There is no way that my girlfriend is a superhero, it's…wrong. But then again, I wondered what kind of lives they actually lead. They would hide around the citizens and appear when they are most needed. So, where do they hide, in some sort of "bat cave" like Batman? Or do they disguise themselves as normal people during the daylight?

I couldn't help but to sigh, another date is ruined, and Violet has disappeared, leaving me really clueless about my girlfriend's real life.

**Author's Note: Anyone up for a dare/adoptable plot bunny? A continuation of "Clueless" where Tony really finds out that Violet = Invisigirl would be a really good story. Written in Violet's POV would be really cool too.**

**I hope that I can really capture the feelings of a boy here, I'm a girl, so I don't know what guys would normally think.**

**ps: Does anyone think it would be awesome if Tony WAS a superhero TOO? Maybe he can control time, and then use that at every baseball game he goes to (I can imagine this scene: the opponent's pitcher throws the ball, then it stops midair from Tony's time manipulating powers, and the camera shows the audience stopping midair as well, some of them having big mouths in the midst of chanting and stuff, then Tony just cracks his joints and neck, and then positions the bat. Then he takes a giant swing and it goes out of the field! Woosh…) That's how the school keeps winning a every game, lol. (Then again, Tony may NOT be a baseballer according to Pixar. Oh well, let the sequel unravel itself then.)**


End file.
